


Welcome to my Bedroom

by Anonymous



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, I only put this in a modern AU for the fun of it, POV Second Person, PWP, Patchouli Knowledge POV, Remilia has a dick, Shitty title - Freeform, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (Modern AU) Remilia finishes giving Patchouli a tour of her house by showing her the bedroom. There, she reveals something about herself and... things follow.





	Welcome to my Bedroom

“Sakuya, I can show her my room, you don’t have to keep attending to me right now,” Remilia sighs, gesturing for her maid to leave. Sakuya Izayoi gives a curt nod before stepping out of Remilia’s bedroom so quickly it is almost imperceptible. The door closes behind her and Remilia flops onto her bed with a sigh and the sounds of squeaking springs. Once the mattress finishes bouncing her a couple times, Remilia sits up.

“So, this is my room!” she announces. “This is my bed, my sofa, my bureau, my balcony, my tea table on the balcony, the bathroom is that way, and yeah. I mostly just stay on my bed while I’m here though, so…” Remilia pats the space next to her with an expectant look. You comply and come over and sit next to her, and the next thing you know, she’s holding your hand and somehow blushing.

“I didn’t realize vampires could blush,” you note bluntly. The faint redness spreads more quickly across her face as an embarassed look comes across it.

“I-I’m not blushing!!” Remilia lies, letting go of your hand and covering her face. It’s kind of adorable, and you can’t help yourself but put your hand on her thigh and smile at her when she removes her hands.

“It’s okay,” you say, “It’s cute.” Remilia looks into your eyes for a second, the scarlet irises seeming to stare deep into your soul, before she looks away, pouting and denying her cuteness. You pat her thigh a little more while telling her she’s cute, and then she suddenly shoots up off the bed.

“I’ll be right back!” she shouts, a little loud for the moment you were just sharing. She wanders off to the desk in the far corner of the room and then runs back, jumps on the bed behind you, and before you can register it she’s taking off your glasses and tying a blindfold over your eyes.

“H-hey!” you protest, “What are you doing?” You feel her get off the bed and hear the sounds of a closet opening and shutting, as well as a drawer opening and closing, before she replies.

“Just a second.”

The room goes mostly quiet save for what sounds like clothing being messed with off to the left and somewhat behind you. It seems like ages before you finally hear her coming closer to you.

“Are you gonna tell me--” you begin to say, before you’re interrupted.

“Stand up, Patchouli.” Remilia commands. You scramble to your feet and it’s not long before you finally feel the blindfold being taken off, and, to your surprise, see Remilia standing a couple inches taller than you.

“Wh-what are you… Why are you…” you sputter out.

“Shh…” Remilia shushes. “I’ll explain, just be patient.” You nod silently, a somewhat worried expression coming on your face. “Okay. First off, I just wanted to let you know that I’m transgender. Like, I was born with a dick and stuff. I magicked my voice higher and gave myself some boobs but other than that, nothing.”

“Okay, um, thank you for telling me…” you reply, “I’m agender myself, so I understand somewhat.”

“Oh, awesome!” Remilia exclaims, her face lighting up, “That makes this easier. Also, I, uh… I know we haven’t been dating for very long, but… I’m kinda… Attracted to you… Sexually. And I felt that I should tell you that. Just to put it out there and stuff.” Now it’s your turn to blush, and you’re not sure that it’s only your face that’s warming up, if you’re honest. “Oh, I- did that make you uncomfortable? I’m so--”

“No,” you interrupt, “It’s fine. And now that I think about it, I think I understand some of my feelings towards you a little better now…”

“So, you… feel the same…?” she asks.

“Yes, yes I do,” you answer. “And, if I’m honest… I think I’d like to act on those feelings today…” At this point the both of you are as red in the face as can be. Remilia steps closer to you, so your bodies are almost touching.

“Would you, now…?” she whispers, her tone abruptly changing. All you can do is nod, and your breathing is already heavier, and  _ fuck _ …

Remilia places her head on your shoulder, so tantalizingly close to your neck. She begins to run her hands through your hair and down your back, and you have to bite your lip to keep from whining.

“Do you know how much I’ve been wanting you…?” she mutters, placing the lightest of kisses on your neck. The sensation is so much that you can’t help yourself but gasp and your thighs clench together involuntarily. She continues to kiss your neck ever so delicately, quickly turning you into a whimpering mess. When she grazes one of her fangs against your sensitive skin, you let out a moan, but slam a hand over your mouth to quiet yourself.

“Oh, you like that, did you…” she whispers, “I can’t wait to make you feel even better…” Her kisses start to move up your neck until they stop at your jawline. You whine a little and she smirks before tilting your head down to kiss your cheek. Her hand, already at the small of your back, starts to move downwards and downwards until she grips at your ass and you inhale sharply, biting your lip to avoid moaning. She keeps her hands there, occasionally squeezing the flesh she holds, while kissing your cheeks in small circles. Eventually, she stops kissing your cheek and grabbing your ass.

Remilia tilts your head down and kisses your forehead once, sweetly. Then she starts to kiss down your nose, between your nose and lips, and starts to kiss you on the lips. You hadn’t noticed until now, but her hands had been moving up your back and are now right around your neck. Her kiss suddenly turns passionate and you two make out, tongues occasionally meeting. Your breath is hard and heavy as you match Remilia’s lips’ movements, and with her running her hand through your hair you want to beg for more. You whine into her mouth and she breaks away, panting.

“What… was that…?” she asks. Her eyes are lidded and you can still feel the heat she somehow generated -- a hint of magic tells you she must have cast a spell on herself. You struggle to catch your breath enough to speak.

“I…” you pant, “Please… Do more… than just kiss me…” A smirk comes across Remilia’s face, accented by her lidded eyes.

“As you wish, mistress.” she complies. The ironic nickname only manages to turn you on more as Remilia pushes you back so you’re sitting on the bed. She leans over as she starts to remove your clothes, going ever so slowly. Her sharp nails dragging across your skin make you bite your tongue to hold back a long whine, especially when they graze your breasts as your bra comes off. Once you’re fully unclothes, she begins to try and kiss your neck again but you stop her.

“Isn’t it a little unfair for only one of us to be in the nude…?” you ask, voice low. All Remilia can do is nod when you start to pull off her shirt. A moan escapes her lips as you accidentally scratch her on the way to take off her bra, causing a confused look to come on your face and an embarrassed one to come on hers. Your look fades to a smile as you finish taking off her bra and scratch your fingers down her sides to her pants. A noticeable bulge is already present, which you start running your hand up and down. Remilia’s breath quickens as you stroke her through her pants, and more than a minute later pull them down, removing her heels to fully take them off. Her lace panties are straining against her dick, but you decide to let it stay there for the time being.

“You can keep going now.” you declare. Remilia’s eyes are wide and she nods, before quickly narrowing them and pushing you onto the bed, her on top of you. As she begins to kiss you again, her hand slides over your curves down to your nether regions. She begins to fondle you, causing you to convulse a bit into her hand. She takes that as a sign to keep going, and she continues to rub your most sensitive spot while her kisses start to move downwards.

A nip at your neck reminds you that you’re dealing with a vampire as a lover, and the hickeys she leaves all over your throat and shoulders are a little bit more bloody than they might normally be. Her lips travel further and further until they reach the nipple of your left breast, which she begins to kiss and suck on eagerly. At this point your moans cannot be held back and the pleasure from both having your vulva fingered and your breasts sucked on is almost too much. Remilia peeks up from your breast at one point and gives you a confident, flirty look.

“Does this feel good?” she asks in a low voice.

“Y-yes…” you pant, “More than good…” She takes that as a cue to keep going, and begins to suck on and kiss your other breast. She keeps kissing and sucking on your breasts, alternative between the two, while touching you oh so gently. Eventually, however, she seems to grow bored, as her kisses begin to travel southward. She covers your stomach in kisses, occasionally nipping at you, before she finally, finally gets to your vulva.

You gasp as her tongue touches you down there for the first time. It feels… divine. She licks up all your juices that have been escaping your vagina before beginning to flick at your clit with her tongue. It’s all you can do to not buck up into her face, so you grip at the bedsheets to the best of your ability. Her tongue occasionally darts down to enter your pussy and lick back up to your clit, every time eliciting a deep moan from within you.

“Nn… Remiliaaa…” you gasp, “F-fuck, feels… amazing, gah…” Remilia briefly pokes her head up, her face covered in your wetness, a sight that somehow only manages to turn you on more. She flashes a grin before continuing to eat you out. Her tongue flicks all around your vulva, her every movement drawing another moan, another groan, another gasp. It’s not long before you start to feel a pressure building up between your legs…

But she stops short before you can orgasm. Remilia wipes off her mouth before starting to kiss back up your torso. As she had previously been half-off the bed in order to better eat you out, she begins to climb back on, following her trail of kisses. She focuses on your neck for a bit, then moves up to your lips. They taste vaguely like how your hand smells after touching yourself, but you can hardly focus on the flavor before she pulls back.

“I’m gonna put it in, okay Patchy?” Remilia breathes. You want to give her a more eloquent response, but you’re so overwhelmed with pleasure that the only thing you can do is nod. She gives a nod in response before looking downwards to angle her dick before slowly, ever so slowly, pressing it into your vagina.

Now this, this was something entirely new. You had fingered yourself before, but nothing could compare to the feeling of having Remilia’s penis enter you for the first time. You try to hold back your moan but a needy whine escapes as its length enters, inch by inch, finally stopping when you feel Remilia’s torso on yours. She looks you back in the eyes, as though asking for permission, before starting to pull back again.

“Oh,  _ Patchouli _ …” Remilia moans as she trusts back in again, once again slowly. You bite your lip as the overwhelming pleasure threatens to make you come right then and there. But you manage to stop yourself.

Remilia starts to pick up the pace, seemingly feeling somewhat desperate for pleasure. You snake a hand down to your clit, just for additional pleasure, and moan when you make contact. It all feels so good, like nothing you’ve ever felt in your life… And it seems Remilia feels the same, as her face is flushed and she keeps letting little grunts escape her mouth.

“F-faster, Remi…” you whisper. Remilia gives no response other than doing exactly what you asked -- moving faster, and faster and faster as you both rush to your climaxes.

You can feel it coming. Before you can even give your partner a warning as so many fictional pairs have been able to do your orgasm comes over you. You clench down on Remilia’s dick and you lose control of your hips, bucking wildly into Remilia’s torso as you ride the waves of pleasure that seem endless.

Of course, they are not truly endless, and by the time you feel in control of yourself again Remilia is still thrusting into you. She seems close, however, so you tap her shoulder for a request.

“R-remilia…” you pant, “C-can you pull out…? It k-kind of hurts now… And I have an idea…”

“Alright, Patch, whatever you say,” Remilia agrees, sliding out of you. You get her so she’s sitting on the side of the bed, and you get down in front of her and start to suck her dick.

It tastes like how her kisses tasted earlier, which you suppose makes sense as she was just inside you. Lucky for you, Remilia isn’t too big, allowing you to take her whole cock into your mouth, and start bobbing up and down. She grabs at your hair, desperate for something to hold onto during the pleasure. You lick and swirl up and down her length, and it doesn’t take long before you hear Remilia trying to say something.

“P-patch, I think I’m gonna…” she chokes out. You pull her dick out of your mouth just as the first spurts of cum shoot out, getting some in your mouth and the rest on your boobs. A couple smaller shoots come out, and some stays on the tip as Remilia’s dick starts to go flaccid. She looks you in the eyes, a loving and tired look, as you lick the cum off of your lips. You try not to make a face as its salty taste passes through your lips. As you stand up, Remilia regains the ability to speak.

“You look… really hot with my cum all over your tits…” she breathes, a smile coming on her face. You give her a smirk back, and sit on her lap and embrace her, the warmth shared between you two seeming to leak out into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is the first porn I've ever actually written, and published... It's partially based on a text my boyfriend sent me, but I kind of went off of it at the end.
> 
> You know, I'm publishing this anonymously but probably anyone who cares can figure out who wrote it.


End file.
